


[podfic] hard to find

by Annapods



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance in the Sequel, Jean Character Study, Jeremy Character Study, M/M, Not actually that angsty, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, actually make that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jean has learned to hate the letters on his ribs.He can remember a time before, back when he still had the sky above him and his future before him, when the letters fueled his insatiable, childish imagination. But then he lost the sky, lost his future, lost his language, and the letters changed.//In which Jeremy Knox tries to figure out what soulmates mean in a world of divorced parents, sappy best friends, Exy, and scowling, abused backliners.Soulmates au in two parts, written by jaylocked





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hard to find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274473) by [jaylocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylocked/pseuds/jaylocked). 
  * Inspired by [accept yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304481) by [jaylocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylocked/pseuds/jaylocked). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/htf) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kytd4gimmibw3ed/htfwhole.mp3?dl=0)

Title from hard to find by the nationals. Worth listening to it before starting the podfic.


	2. accept yourself

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ay) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ghmia47yuwvu0i/aywhole.mp3?dl=0)

Title from [accept yourself by the smiths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWxHtFSc-m0).


End file.
